The Starter of a Friendship
by TheKittyOfLife
Summary: 10. The age that you get your very own first pokemon to start a journey with. Everyone waits for that day, and Jason is no different. Sometimes, it can go a little...differently. One-Shot


A/N: I'm sorry everyone. I know you thought I was dead. I'm not going to make any excuses, no 'writer's block', no 'lost enthusiasm', none of that crap. I'll make it plain and simple, I was lazy. Too lazy to open up this laptop, too lazy to put my ideas onto a laptop, and too lazy to sit at it for a good hour. I'll repeat, I'm sorry. (Although school took a little part, lotsa projects and junk.)

Remember to thank QUEENSPELLER67, she's so awesome! She tolerated my laziness and everything! That's really hard to do!

Well, the time for amends are over. Here is what the few of you have been waiting for. Remember, this is my first one-shot. I don't really know what goes in a one-shot and I've never really read them, but I had this in my head and I wrote it down.

* * *

Hello! My name is Jason! I'm 9 years old and I live in Accumula Town. Tomorrow is my birthday! I'll be turning 10, the age that everyone is allowed to go get their first Pokemon and embark on a journey! The Nuvema Town Pokemon Lab will be giving away the Unova starters tomorrow at eight in the morning. I still haven't decided which one to get yet!

All of a sudden, I heard my mom call me down for dinner. "Coming!" I yelled back to her. I sped down the stairs two at a time, only to stumble and crash down to the bottom.

"Jason, how many times have I told you not to skip stairs?" My mom asked me sternly.

"A million," I replied, recovering from the pain of landing on my butt in the wood flooring. I got up and headed to my seat at the dining table. Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite.

"Thanks mom!" I said happily. I sat down and started to devour it.

"I wanted to make sure you had your favorite before you leave on your journey," she said while I was eating.

Once I finished my food, I started to head back to my room, but the phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end. I quickly recognized it as my childhood friend Alexis.

"Hey Alexis! What's up?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come sleep over before we head over to the lab together! Your big day has come!" she said.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I replied. She was already ten, but we agreed to go on our journey together, so she waited for me. She chose an Oshawott as her starter. "I'll be there soon, just let me pack up!" I said before I hung up.

Once I finished packing all the things that I would be needing on my journey, I went down and told my mom where I was going to go, got strangled by her in a hug as she shoved a wad of money in my pocket, and headed out.

It was winter, so it was chilly outside, but it was nothing a scarf and a thick jacket couldn't handle. A little bit of cold wasn't going to stop me from going to Nuvema Town. I exited Accumula Town and saw Route 1, which was the only road from Accumula Town to Nuvema Town. I started walking down it and zoned out, thinking about Pokemon to catch that would make a good team to beat all the Gym Leaders.

When I wasn't thinking about where I was going, I started walking the wrong way, and walked into the forest. Suddenly, a Watchog jumped out at me, snapping me back into reality. It was very angry, so I guessed that I trespassed into its territory. I started to run towards Nuvema Town. The Watchog followed me, chasing me while yelling at me angrily. I guess it was really angry about me trespassing. I was running slightly faster than it, and I knew that if I kept running, I would outrun it.

I was just about to tire out when I tripped over a rock. I looked back, and surprisingly, the Watchog hadn't tired out yet. He was still chasing me and yelling his head off. I knew it was the end for me when the Watchog caught up. He loomed over me and looked terrifying. I closed my eyes and started to accept my fate. All of a sudden, I felt a somewhat furry arm around my waist as I get pulled up into the air. I looked at the one carrying me and saw a Shiny Zoroark.

The Zoroark looked back at me and started to run back towards Accumula town, still carrying me. I was having a bumpy ride with the way Zoroark was sprinting, and when he turned, I got a glance of what was behind us. The Watchog was STILL chasing us. It sure was persistent. The Zoroark turned and started running at a rock wall. I thought we were cornered and going to die, but the Zoroark kept running. We were going toward the wall at a really high speed, and I closed my eyes and braced for the impact...

Silence. We slowed down, and I was confused. I opened my eyes, and saw that we were in a cave. It was really dark and cold in the there, and the Zoroark was still carrying me. Once he stopped running, he set me down on the hard stone floor. He looked at me. I was tired, still accepting what had happened. The wall must have been an illusion. I've heard from my mom that Zoroarks are pranksters and like to trap people in illusions. I sure hope that this one isn't pulling a prank on me.

I dismissed the fact that the Zoroark was still watching me and I started to sleep. The cold floor wasn't very comfortable, but it HAD to be better than sleeping outside with an angry Watchog after me. I started to shiver, the cold of the winter air really getting to me. It didn't make it any better that the cave was colder than it was outside. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the cold when I felt the Zoroark pick me up and place my head against his chest fu- fluff. It was so warm and soft, almost better than my own bed at home. In no time, I was snoozing away.

* * *

I don't really know what happened. I was just picking berries when I saw Cooper, the forest bully, pick on a kid who looked really energetic and excited. I suppose he was going to Nuvema Town. Kids his age always go there around this time of year.

I don't go outside that often, only to gather food and water. I was born as a Shiny Zorua, or that's what others called me. My parents thought I was an abomination and ditched me. I learned from the other forest Pokemon that a Shiny Pokemon is really rare, and that many trainers would give almost anything to have one. Since I didn't know how to defend myself, I lived in hiding. Without training, I easily fell behind in experience. I continue to live in hiding. I feel powerless, but I will survive.

I saw the kid running, and when he closed his eyes while Cooper got closer, I saw myself in him. Powerless, scared, and forced into something that he didn't want to happen. I decided to give him a second chance, something that I didn't get, and save him.

He was heavy, and carrying him while running tired me out. I'll need a good night's rest if I'm going to be in shape to gather more berries tomorrow. I think I'll sleep. I don't mind him on my chest, as he's kinda warm too.

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

I woke up and opened my eyes. My first emotion was confusion. I forgot where I was, with the darkness and cold walls of a cave. I took a moment to remember where I was. There was a Watchog, a Zoroark, a cave... Oh yeah! Getting up, I saw the Zoroark snoozing away. I couldn't imagine this Zoroark as a prankster. He looked so cute and fluffy! Then, I remembered what day it was. Oh no! The Pokemon Lab! Quickly, I ran outside to check the surroundings. Watchog, clear. Sun? Ahh! It's really high! I could be late! I ran back into the cave to find that the Zoroark had just woken up. "Sorry Zoroark, but I have to go! Thank you for saving me!" I told him quickly, before running off. The Zoroark nodded.

As quickly as possible, I ran to Alexis's house, frantically thinking about how my mom would react if I told her that I got chased by a Watchog and slept with a Zoroark. She was probably super worried, considering Alexis is well, Alexis; she probably told her I was missing.

When I got to Alexis' house, I rang the doorbell. I heard some stomping on stairs, and the door flew open. Alexis looked at me and cried, "Where were you? We've been looking for you all over Route 1! Your mom is really worried about you! Anyways, tell me about it later. You're late! It's ten already! That's two hours later than the Professor told us to meet with her! We gotta run and see if they saved you a starter!" Without letting me say anything, she grabbed my hand and raced out the door.

* * *

 _Back in the Cave..._

Well, that was unexpected. I thought that kid would stay and entertain me longer. The life of living in hiding is really boring and that was the most fun I had in a while.

Now that he's gone, I realized that I'm really hungry. I didn't finish gathering berries and I didn't eat dinner either. I should go supply my stock of food.

As soon as I came out of my illusion of the cave, something jumped on me from the side. I looked at who ambushed me and saw Cooper. He really waited for me this whole time?

"You'll pay for saving that kid! He was going to be my dinner!" Cooper said angrily. He was much stronger than me, and grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. I tried to kick him, but he expected that and he picked me up and held me over his head. Was I really that light?

"Put me down you annoying brat!" I screamed, kicking the air.

"Never! Like I said, you'll pay for what you did. Let's see, what shall I do with you? Hmm, wait! I know!" he exclaimed partially to himself, enjoying the fit I was making. He started running towards his territory, still holding me over his head.

* * *

 _At the Lab..._

"It's alright, this doesn't set you back on your journey at all!" Alexis said to me as we were walking out of the Lab. Professor Juniper told me that I was too late because the other trainers already took her starters. She told me to try out a way to get your own first starter, with friendship. She gave me a few Pokeballs to catch my own, and wished me luck on our journey.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you later. I'll call your mom and tell her you're alright, then you can go home and tell her in person that, eat something, and I'll see you at your house to start our journey. Does that sound alright to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," I replied.

Once we parted our ways, I walked home on Route 1, thinking about how I was going to get my first Pokemon. Suddenly, I heard a scream. It wasn't a human scream, that was for sure. It was definitely a Pokemon scream. I started running at the direction of the source, and saw that I was going to the forest where I got chased by the Watchog. This couldn't be good.

I walked into the maze of the forest and just when I thought that I would never find the source, another scream just like the first one came from my right. I looked and saw a cave. I ran to it and looked inside it from outside it.

There was the Watchog that chased me out, and he was attacking something. In the darkness of the cave, I had to squint to make out what he was attacking. After my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw that it was the Zoroark that saved me! As the Watchog bit him, he let out a howl of pain. I knew I had to save him, to make up for what he did for me.

I quietly stepped in the room (unnoticed by the Watchog) who was still busy biting the Zoroark. Once he stopped howling in pain, he lowered his head back down and saw me. His eyes widened, and I put my finger to my lips: the universal sign of telling someone to be quiet. He saw me and nodded.

I scanned the room for any plan making ideas. I saw a couple rocks, some big and small, some close and far away from the two, and a pile of food. Not many plans can come from that unless... Wait! I've got it!

I started walking slowly and quietly towards them, who were still in the middle of their torturing session. When I got close, I stopped and hid behind one of the larger rocks, large enough to conceal my presence. Zoroark was busy being bitten, so he didn't see me and I figured he was starting to panic. Just then, he tried to escape when the Watchog let go of him, but he jumped on him and pinned him down again. This time, he bit down on him hard, and Zoroark fainted. He couldn't handle all of the torture and at some point, he would have gone down. He did well in enduring the pain.

The Watchog noticed he was unconscious, and started to drag him to the corner. I suspected he wasn't done with the torture. Once Zoroark woke up, he would be in for more. I waited, knowing my time was near.

As soon as the Watchog let go of him, I ran out and jumped at the Watchog. Even thought I knew he was much stronger than me and could easily throw me off, the element of surprise was on my side. He turned his head in the direction of my footsteps, and as he was turning, I landed on him, knocking him over.

I pinned him to the ground and gave his head the hardest punch I could. I may be 10, but I can sure hit hard. The Watchog was knocked out, but I guessed that he wouldn't stay out for too long. I ran to Zoroark, who was still unconscious from all the torture, and picked him up. He was REALLY heavy, but I would do this as payback for what he did for me. I trudged all the way back home, occasionally taking a break and setting him down.

* * *

 _At Home..._

I opened my eyes, only to find many colorful items in my area. Things of all shapes and sizes were seen, and the sky was white. The smell was foreign, and I didn't really like it. What am I sleeping on? I look down to see a white...thing... under me. Whatever it was, it sure was comfy. I'd switch this for my cave floor any day.

I'm still kinda sleepy. I'm still very hurt from all the torture, but it'll heal on it's own. It'll heal faster if I sleep, though.

Just when I had laid back down, a hole in the wall in the shape of a rectangle opened up. I believe this is what humans call a door. The boy I saved walked through it and saw me awake. He ran over to me, excited.

"You're awake! How was your rest?" he asked me. I smiled in return, knowing that the language barrier still applied between humans and Pokemon.

"Anyways, by the time I got to the Pokemon Lab, all the starters were gone," he started. I gave him a weird look, not knowing what he was talking about. "Oh yeah! I never told you, I was going to get my first Pokemon when you rescued me!" he finished. I nodded.

"Oh, so I was wondering, would you like to become my first Pokemon? We would work well together!" he asked, holding a red and white ball with a button in the middle in his hand. I agree. I think we would work well together too. I nodded for confirmation.

He tapped my head with the ball, and I got sucked inside. A small area appeared, and a wall was shown. I suspected that you had to break the wall to escape the mechanism. I stayed and shortly, the wall disappeared.

A moment later, I was back into his room and he was holding the capsule in his hand. I felt a strange connection to the ball that I didn't feel before, probably because I was bonded with it. Jason looked at me excitedly.

"I'm Jason, by the way. We're going to become great friends, I just know it!" He exclaimed. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. This was the start of our great friendship.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry. Thank QUEENSPELLER67, and I'm out. I might be writing a bit more, but don't count on it. I have a straight A reputation to keep. Thank you all for reading, and please favorite, review, and point out anything me or my beta could have missed!

* * *

 _Pokémon_ _© Nintendo/ Game Freak_


End file.
